


Maybe a little grumpy.

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Lucas is at a party and he sees the most beautiful guy of the evening: Eliott...but he talks with a girl and that puts Lucas in an even worse mood than the one he already had...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	Maybe a little grumpy.

Lucas can't say he's having fun at this party. He really came here to please his friends because frankly he would have stayed home quietly, sulking, but the guys decided that they had to go out even though Lucas is in a bad mood and that's why he's here drinking too much alcohol that leaves a horrible taste in his mouth, wanting the whole world.

And then as he squeezes himself a drink, he sees him at the other end of the room. At the same time how to miss him, he's the hottest guy of the evening. And with his huge smile on his face and the way he puts his hair back, it's clear he knows it.

Fucking pretentious.

Lucas gives him a black look but Eliott, too busy chatting with a girl, doesn't even see him. 

Lucas looks at the girl talking to him. He has never seen her. Probably some college girl trying to take Eliott down for her. 

And who would be Lucas to blame her? A fucking hypocrite. 

"Fucking Lulu, you're in a dog's mood tonight." Says Basile when he brings him a beer. "What's the story?"

"Family trouble." Mumbles Lucas before taking a sip of beer. 

He looks at Basile rolling his eyes, so Lucas looks away, looking at the students having fun and then without really looking for him falls on Eliott. He takes off his jacket and his black T-shirt makes him even hotter. The girl has put her hand on his forearm and of course Eliott lets her do it.

Just as Lucas is about to look away, Eliott looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. A fucking arrogant eyebrow that looks like it says "come and get me if you dare" and Lucas hesitates but he just gives him a black look back before looking away. Lucas is certainly not going to go looking for him. If Eliott wants him, he can just come. But Lucas already knows that it won't happen. 

And indeed the next time he looks at him discreetly, Eliott goes back to his conversation with a smile on his lips, and Lucas hates him even more for it. 

Well, no, he doesn't really hate him. Not at all. He's been totally in love with him since that fucking meeting 3 years ago, for the reopening of the foyer. Three years...it went by so fucking fast. 

The girl leans too close to Eliott and makes him laugh so Lucas looks away, even more pissed off than before.

"You want a drink?"

Lucas looks at the blond who looked at him the same way he looks at Eliott. He wasn't really discreet so Lucas noticed him but he didn't really think he was looking at him. No guy has ever hit him at a party.

"Uh, I already have one actually."

The blond guy smiles as if Lucas has said yes and leans towards him so much that Lucas wonders if he's going to kiss him and he totally freezes. And then he immediately feels like an idiot when he sees that the guy was bending over just to grab a drink on the table behind him.

"It's nice to meet you. Lucas."

Lucas starts freaking out because he's never seen this guy before. At least he doesn't believe it.

"How do you know me?"

The guy frowns, runs a hand through his hair. 

"I don't know you, but I'd love to."

Lucas frowns in turn.

"But how do you know my name is Lucas then?"

The guy bursts out laughing as he puts his hand on Lucas' arm. 

"My name is Lucas too. I was actually introducing myself. At least we have at least a first thing in common. And I'm sure we can find others."

Lucas bursts out laughing in turn and they walk together moving a little away from the alcohol table.

From the corner of his eye, Lucas looks at Eliott who is looking at him now, no longer paying any attention to the girl who is still talking to him, and he sketches a slight smile.

"I've never seen you at a party like this before, Lucas, the brunette."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, taking another sip of beer. 

"Yeah, I don't usually like parties like this, but tonight I needed to think about something else."

The blond guy walks up to him, puts his hand on his cheek and gently strokes it.

"I can help you think of nothing if you want."

Wow...Lucas didn't think he could ever be hit like that again. But he's anything but flattered. He's actually pretty scared of it. He takes a step backwards but the guy steps forward, putting his hand on his waist to get closer to him. 

''Don't be afraid, we're going to have fun.''

Lucas shakes his head and that's when he sees him. 

Eliott. 

Eliott walking towards them, obviously angry. He doesn't even look at Lucas he only looks at the blond in front of him. So before it goes wrong, Lucas takes the hand away from his waist and shakes his head.

"No, sorry."

The blond guy raises his eyebrows and takes a big smile.

"Come on, we're here to have fun, right?."

"He said no, asshole, are you deaf?" 

The guy is startled and turns to Eliott who joined them.

"Hey, take care of your stuff."

Eliott clenches his fists and Lucas puts his hand on his shoulder, holding it towards him.

"He's my boyfriend, so get out of here now, okay?"

The blond guy looks at Lucas as if he wants him to confirm it and Lucas just takes Eliott's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

The guy makes a frustrated groan and turns around before disappearing. Eliott turns to face Lucas and gently caresses his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, babe, I swear I didn't mean for us to fight. I love you, stop trying to make me jealous. I fucking want to hit him so bad."

Lucas sighs and rolls his eyes, letting go of Eliott's hand, feeling all of his anger return.

"You're the one who started the argument, Eliott!"

Eliott rolls his eyes and sighs. 

"I just pointed out that you could have done the dishes because you were home all day while I was working. I was just asking you what you were doing all day. It was a joke, Lucas. It's not my fault that it offended you.''

Lucas gives him a blank stare. Already he blamed himself for not thinking about doing the damn dishes while Eliott was working, he had to point that out. And even if he didn't say it badly, he said it. And then there's worse.

"You said I was a grumpy baby. That's not funny Eliott, that's not nice. And it's not true."

Eliott wraps around Lucas' shoulders, kissing his hair.

"I'm sorry, but do you think it was worth throwing yourself in the arms of any blond guy fot make me jealous?"

Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"Already, I was trying to push him away, and besides, you're not really jealous, are you?"

Eliott puts his hand on Lucas' waist and pulls it towards him.

"I want to kill him. He was eating you with his eyes, Lucas. He touched you. I want to be the only one to touch you."

Lucas nods to where Eliott was just before.

"What about you and the blonde girl?"

"Anne-Laure? She's a friend of Emma's, we were talking about the tattoo I want to get on my arm."

Lucas looks at him unconvinced and Eliott turns him around to show him the girl kissing another red-haired girl.

"I think I'm not really her style."

Lucas turns around to look at Eliott with a smile and then shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe she's Pan too? Or bi? Who knows..."

Eliott turn him again and smile before gently caressing Lucas' cheek.

"Frankly, I don't give a shit. There's only one guy I care about at this party tonight and I'll do whatever he wants to apologize for hurting him."

Lucas nods with a smile and then lets out a big sigh.

"I just want us both to go home, my love. I hate it here. I want to snuggle up in your arms on our couch and watch one of your cheesy movies and eat popcorn."

Eliott kisses him and then slips his hand into his and they walk through the house to the front door. 

"Ah! You finally fix it?" Yann exclaims "our grumpy Lucas is going to disappear. Finally! Good evening, guys."

Lucas glares at Eliott who is already laughing.

"Not a word! I'm not fucking grumpy."

Eliott bursts out laughing, pulling Lucas against him.

"I love you, just the way you are. Even you're grumpy."

Lucas moans but doesn't move out of Eliott's arms, too happy to go home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when the situation isn't always what you think it is...
> 
> I hope it made you smile. Good Sunday to all.


End file.
